The Last
by LycoX
Summary: A somber Clark makes his way to Kyla's after his talk with Virgil Swann. (Tie in prequel to 'An Amend To Make')


**The Last**

**Disclaimer: This is set in my 'Amends' 'Verse but takes place before that fic and right around the time of the 'Rosetta' episode.**

* * *

It was close to 3 in the morning by the time Clark arrived in Granville where Kyla and her family lived. Having talked with Dr. Swann a little while longer and then stopping a crime here and there to deal with the information he'd been given by the man. Having been so lost in thought and what he'd been doing where crime was concerned, he hadn't even realized how late it had gotten when he got to Kyla's and knocked on her door. "Clark!? What are yo-What's wrong?" Wondered Joseph Willowbrook, Kyla's grandfather, in curiousity once he'd opened the front door.

Initially to tell off whoever the Hell had chosen to knock so damned late! But when he saw it was Clark and the somber look on his face and red eyes, the old man could clearly tell something was wrong with the boy. And that worried him quite a bit as he enjoyed having him around. Not just because of his connection with his people's legends, but also because of how happy he made Kyla aside from an issue here and there. "I… Can I talk to Kyla, please?"

The pleading tone in Clark's voice worried Joseph even more and there was no way he could deny the young man. "Of course, come in and I shall get her for you."

Clark nodded gratefully as he came inside and waited in the living room as Joseph got Kyla for him. Moments later saw the beautiful Kawatche girl make her way into the living room with a slight case of messy hair and wearing nothing but a shirt of Clark's that was quite big on her. "Clark!? What's wrong!?" She asked of him worriedly as she came to stand in front of him while her grandfather went to his own room to give the two privacy.

Instead of answering, he just hugged her. "Baby, what's wrong? Did your mother lose the baby?" God how she hoped not!

A muffled no was heard from him, along with a sniffle and it worried Kyla even more as she kept hold of him in his embrace of her. "I'm… I'm the last, Kyla." Murmured the boy she cared so much for as he pulled away and sat down heavily on the couch.

Her concerned face becoming a frown as she sat next to him and grabbed his hand to hold. "What do you mean?"

"I went and saw Dr. Swann like I was going too and I… I learned I'm the only one left." He told her with a sniffle.

"I'm all that's left of a people and its planet."

Kyla's eyes widened in horor at this news as her heart broke for Clark. "Surely he's wrong!?"

Clark just shook his head and explained the map the man had and what he told him in relation to it. Along with the message his parents had made that was picked up by Swann's technology so long ago. Tears welled up in Kyla's eyes at this news, heart broken by the loss of a people, his parents, and his planet that her boyfriend would never know for whatever reason. "My… My birth parents, they… They even had a name for me..."

"What was it, baby?" Came the soothing yet curious question as she leaned into him to provide as much support as possible for him.

"They named me… They named me Kal-El. I… I had so many questions and now I have more now that a few are answered. Questions that'll never be given an answer too because I'm all alone in the universe..."

Clark was sobbing but he wasn't alone as Kyla sobbed with him for his loss. It wasn't fair to her that such a wonderful person could have this happen to him as he deserved so much better. And while she wasn't much of a believer in God, this news made her less inclined to be a believer since he's supposed to be about all things good and the like. "You're not alone, Clark. You have your parents, your friends, me, my grandfather, and our people. And you never, _EVER_ will be alone because of that." She told him sincerely with a kiss to his forehead.

His sobs rocked his body and she held on to him as he cried against her as she cried with him. The two eventually passing out and for Joseph to place a blanket over both of them and hoping his grand daughter had been able to help the young man in his time of need. Sadly, Clark would spend almost two weeks in a depression over the news about Krypton and his parents and it almost made Jonathan want to go after Dr. Swann more than once despite the distance involved. But like his parents and even his friends despite not knowing the full extent of things aside from Pete, Kyla stayed by Clark's side as much as possible. Offering whatever support she could for the boy she cares so much for.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm considering placing 'Kyla Survives', 'An Amend To Make', this and 'They Came From Metropolis' all in one fic on AO3. Though it might be best if I did that after I either did full on episode re-writes with Kyla in them or just did a thing here and there. Thoughts?**


End file.
